The Dark Being
by Midnight296
Summary: Niko Burnstones is half dark being and half-elf who lives in Azeroth for years.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Being**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me.

 **Chapter 00: The Beginning.**

Niko was wondering the forest as she has her blade and bow, she kept her senses open, she watched and listened as she kept walking, and she was hunting for a deer. Her ears moved as she saw the deer, she grinned as she took out her bow and arrow; she fired the arrow and hit the deer who dropped dead. Niko came closer to dead deer, she prepared to take it home so she started to work, Niko teleported back home.

It has been several hours as Niko was working on hides, leathers, and fur, she has collected after she done with leathering work, she worked on meat she collected, she cleaned it, cutting it and dried; when she finally was done.

Niko went out of her workshop room where she does all her work, she cast a spell that made her clean and fresh, Niko then sat down and have a snack when she was done, she cleaned up using a spell.

Niko then took a book to read from bookcase she has and went to the couch, she sat on a couch then she laid down as she read her book unaware that she will soon have a guest.

Jaina was so angry over what happened in Dalaran how Kalecgos, did step to the others side to allow the horde in Dalaran even after what happened, Jaina teleported away however her teleportation spell was off and ended up in the forest that she has no idea where this forest was, she looked around 'where am i?' she thought as she then heard it, a pack of wolves was there, they growled and howled before they attacked her. Jaina used her spells and fought the wolves before she ran out of mana. She ran off as the wolves followed her in order to make her their dinner.

Niko stopped reading as she sensed a magic 'someone is close by, spells been cast.' She marked the page and stood up as she went to her weapons rack, she took her blade and her bow and arrows and went outside her home to see what was going on.

Niko sniffed the air 'pack of wolves, mmm I better see it myself.' She thought as she jumped on a tree then she jumped from tree to tree and from brunch to brunch till she reached the place, she saw a female there with white hair and golden hair lock, she wore a mage cloths which it barely provided a protection for her 'a mage what she is doing here.' She thought as she watched.

The mage was fighting wolves with spells but she looked very tired and she was ready to collapse, she will be an easy prey for the wolves. Niko took out her bow and arrows and fired arrows at the wolves which hit several of them.

The wolves attacked the mage, Niko then threw several lighting spells at the wolves killing them in the process. The alpha of the pack was close to the mage that made Niko jumped down the tree.

Niko took out of the blade and stab the alpha wolf which it died from stab that was fatal, the rest of wolves leave after their alpha was killed. Niko took her blade out as she cleaned by wiped the blood using the dead wolf alpha before she put it back in its place, she then turned and looked at the mage.

"It's not safe here." Niko said as she looked around "follow me." She added. The mage nodded as she and Niko left. Niko walked as the mage was walking next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Being**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me.

Note: well I will explain something, the story will start as Rate K but in few future chapters, the rate of the story will change.

 **Chapter 01: The Meeting**

Jaina looked at the girl who just saved her life, she wondered who was this strange girl as she walked with her 'who is this girl and what she is doing here alone, she is a teenager.' She thought as she watched the girl. All the way the girl said nothing as they walked.

The girl stopped which made Jaina stopped walking as well "we are here, this is my cabin, I live alone here." She said, she walked to the door and opened it after she unlocked it "come in." she said.

Jaina nodded as she walked in and stood, she looked around, the girl walked in and closed the door and locked it, she then walked to the weapon rack and put her blade, bow, and arrows there "you can put your staff here." She pointed at the empty spot in her weapon rack.

Jaina did put her staff in the empty spot in weapon rack and walked in, she was standing in the living room, she looked around and saw a couch and two armchairs, a dining table and two chairs, she looked the left to where the girl standing, the girl has her back to Jaina and hooded was lowered which clearly the girl has a black hair.

The girl was kitchen area as she moving around before she came back with two mugs of hot chocolate "sit down please." The girl smiled.

Jaina sat down on couch "thank you." She said as she now was looking at the girl who came closer and set down the two mugs, one before Jaina and one the girl who sat on armchair just opposite to Jaina.

"Thank you." Jaina said as she looked at the girl, she noticed the girl's eyes were strange almost she was looking into saber's eyes as well she able to sense the girl.

The girl nodded as she noticed that Jaina was looking at her "is something wrong?" she asked.

Jaina blushed as she caught looking at the girl "its nothing." She said, "It's just your eyes." She added.

"My eyes?" the girl asked "what about them?" she asked.

Jaina looked at her "your eyes color are strange, I never saw anyone have them." She said.

The girl smiled "it's understandable." She said, "I am different." She added as she looked at the mug on her hands "people do fear me for being different than them." Her voice was cold.

Jaina watched the dark look in the girl's eyes then the girl shook her head the next moment.

"I apologize." The girl sighed "where my manner… I will introduce myself." She smiled "my name is Niko." She introduced herself.

Jaina smiled "Niko, that is a lovely name… my name is Jaina Proudmoore." She said 'Niko, she has no last name, I wonder who is her family.' She thought.

Almost if Niko could hear Jaina's thought "I know I have no family name." Niko said, "it because I am an orphan." She explained.

Jaina was sad "I am sorry I didn't mean to." Before she finished Niko raised her hand to stop her and she shook her head "you don't to be sorry for anything." She said, "besides I am already used to that as well living alone." She added.

Jaina nodded as she looked at her "well Niko, it's nice to meet you." She said as she smiled.

Niko smiled "and it's pleasure to meet Lady Jaina." She said.

Jaina giggled "called me Jaina." She said.

Jaina and Niko talked to get to know each other and after finishing off their hot chocolate mugs, Niko waved her hand as the two mugs were removed and clean and in their places.

Jaina looked tired and needed to rest, Niko looked at her "well you can take the bedroom and use the bed there." She said.

Jaina looked at her "what about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry; I will be sleeping here on the couch." The halfling answered. Jaina felt guilty for taking Niko's bed "but I can't, it's your home and your bed, I will take the couch" she looked at the girl.

Niko smiled "don't worry about me, besides you need to get a good rest and sleeping." She said as she looked at Jaina "I am used to falling asleep on the couch most of the time." She added as she stood up "follow me." She told her as she walked to the door to the right and opened it.

Jaina was defeated "alright." She said as she stood up and followed Niko, inside the bedroom, Niko laid down on the bed a night grown which was fit for Jaina then Niko went back to the closet and pulled out a shirt and shorts as well blanket, Niko let herself out as she changed her clothes in the living room dressed in a shirt and shorts. Niko laid on the bed as she starting in the ceiling before she fell asleep.

Jaina changed into nightgown that Niko gave it to her to use, she looked at the bed and sighed "well it is big for both of us to sleep on it." She whispered to herself before she laid down on the bed covering herself with the blanket and she stayed awake for sometimes before she fell asleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Being**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me.

 **Chapter 02: The Ambushed.**

It has been a month since Jaina came and since she has nowhere she go, she decided to stay with Niko who welcome her to stay even Jaina told Niko that she will sleep in a couch awhile Niko could sleep on her bed yet Niko refused and told her it was ok.

Jaina did help Niko around and Niko let her, Niko was watching Jaina for a bit then she decided to make a surprise for Jaina which was a personal lab where Jaina could make her own magic experiment.

It took a week for Niko to finish building Jaina's personal magic lab as well there will be several bookcases that have magic tombs and magic scrolls as well.

Jaina was happy seeing her lab which was connected to Niko's as well her home now, she looked around the lab then she looked at the girl "thank you Niko that is so sweet of you to build a lab for me." She said as she pulled the girl into a hug.

Niko blushed but she hugged back when they two let go, Jaina smiled as she looked around in the lab, she noticed the girl put her efforts in everything, from small details to big and important details.

Jaina even saw whole volumes about magic and element of Azeroth that the Kirin Tor said they were lost among of other books and tombs yet those tombs and books were here, she wondered how Niko able to get them in the first place.

The archmage looked at the black haired teenager "Niko." She called out the girl's name.

Niko looked at her "yes Jaina." She said.

"I have a question for you." Jaina looked at Niko who nodded to her to ask her question "how you able to get those missing books and tombs?" she asked.

The girl smiled "that's a secret." She simply answered as she was clearly teasing the archmage.

Jaina was stunned over that answered, "oh my." She said "did you just tease me?" she asked.

Niko looked away but still smiling "I wouldn't dare." She said.

Jaina shook her head "you sure are playful." She said.

Niko looked at her but before she said anything, her eyes narrowed as her sense flared to live, her ears moved. Jaina watched the girl closely noticing how the girl behaved "Niko, are you alright?" she asked.

Niko looked at her "stay here, I will be back." She said as she ran to the door picking up her blade, her bow, and arrows and left closing the door back, Niko muttered a spell to keep her cabin out of sight, the spell was kind of illusion spell yet it works in a different way which it won't remove nor anyone could find with spells.

Hours passed and Niko didn't show up, Jaina was getting worried over the girl that was still not returning home, she wondered what happened and why Niko took off fast.

Jaina ended up falling asleep on the bed, Niko came back as she was wounded 'geez those stupid mortals, who bring a cannon with them, good thing I finish them off.' She said as she walked to her home, she looked down at her shirt and rolled her eyes 'great my shirt is torn in places and burnt.' She sighed 'what I am going to tell Jaina.' She rubbed her forehead as she was standing at the door just outside the cabin.

Niko sighed as she opened the door and went in, she closed the door behind her and locked it, she pulled a chair and put it in front of fireplace also a table, Niko then reached to get the first aid kit case. She winced in pain as she groaned loudly.

Niko heard the door of bedroom opened "Niko is that you?" she asked.

'Oh no, she is awake, she will freak out seeing me like this.' Niko thought as she winced "yes it's me." She said as she took deep breaths to control herself so she won't scream in pain "go back to sleep Jaina." she said as her eyes were glowing greenish-yellow.

Jaina came out as she saw Niko stood there in dark, the dim light provided of fire in the fireplace, she noticed Niko was leaning close to the wall "Niko is that you?" she asked.

The girl nodded to her as she looked her, Jaina noticed the girl's eyes glowing, she looked a bit uneasy seeing that, she heard Niko telling her to back and sleep.

Jaina looked at her "Niko you are hurt." She said seeing the girl looked hurt.

"I told you to go back to the bedroom." Niko hissed her as she started to act aggressively before she blacked out, Jaina caught her before she fell down, Jaina used a light spell so it lights the cabin. Jaina grasped seeing Niko's condition.

"Oh, Niko." Jaina said as she looked at the girl "come let me help you." She added as she helped Niko as she removed the destroy armor and the shirt, she started to clean the wounds and bandages them.

Niko winced from time to time "it doesn't feel bad as they look." She let out a short laughed.

Jaina sighed "Niko please, this is a joking matter, those wounds looked dangerous thankful not fatal accept the one on your chest, you could die." She said, she done helping Niko, she cleaned what she used to clean Niko's wounds.

Jaina saw the blood that came from Niko was not like other races, Niko'd blood was black 'who are you Niko and what are you? Why your blood is black how can your eyes glowing and those tattoos are not anything I ever was seen.' She thought, she came to help Niko to rest however instead helping Niko to the couch, she took her to the bedroom so Niko could rest on the bed.

"Jaina but I…" Niko said as she was set down on the bed by Jaina.

Jaina shook her head "no Niko, you won't sleep on the couch, beside the bed is big for both of us to sleep on it." She said.

"I…" Niko blushed as she looked away.

"Niko?"

Niko looked at Jaina "ok, we will share the bed." She told her.

Hearing what Niko just said, it made Jaina smiled all of sudden then she shook her head 'what I am thinking.' She sighed as she looked at the girl "which side Niko? Left or right?" she asked.

Niko chosen the left side as she then laid down to rest, Jaina laid down the right side of the bed, the light was off as Jaina waved her hand. Jaina stared at the ceiling for a while before she fell asleep.

Niko noticed Jaina fallen asleep, she knew she has no answer whatever Jaina going to ask her, she sighed as she closed her eyes "goodnight Jaina, sleep dreams." She said as she fell asleep.

Back to Dalaran….

Kalecgose was worry about Jaina who teleported away right after the council of six voted to let the horde in, he saw her face and how angry she was not even him able to stop her from teleporting away. He wished that she will be fine and be back soon.

Khadgar looked at Kalecgose, he knew that Kalecgose cared for Jaina as well he was worry of her, Khadgar went to talk to him "Lord Kalechgose." He called his name.

"yes archmage." The leader of blue Dragonflight looked at him.

"is it about Jaina?" the archmage asked.

The blue aspect nodded "yes." He answered, "I am worried about her." He added.

"I know you are worrying but she will be fine, she just went away to cool off her angry, she will be back once she was ready to come back." The archmage told the blue aspect who nodded in agreement to what the archmage told him.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Being**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me.

 **Chapter 03: Secrets and Explanation.**

The next morning; Niko woke up first, she felt fine and it seemed her wounds almost healed and closed. She looked next to her to see Jaina still sleeping and watched her closely 'she is pretty, so beautiful and a breathtaking.' She lean to look closer as she reached with her hand gently caressing Jaina's cheek, Niko felt her heart beating fast 'she…' she thought as she leaned down then she frozen then pulled away fast 'what I am doing… I… I was going to kiss her.' She shook her head and got out of the bed.

Niko left the bedroom to living room and sat down trying to calm down "what I was doing?" she whispered to herself as she was thinking, her mind was miles away.

Jaina woke up an hour later after Niko woke up, she looked her left to see Niko was not on the bed sleeping, she sat up 'i guess she feels better.' She thought as she heard sounds coming from outside.

Jaina got out the bed as she prepared for the day when she was done, she went outside the bedroom to see Niko was in the kitchen cooking, Niko was making breakfast for herself and for Jaina.

The archmage watched the halfling moving around in kitchen that made the archmage have thoughts and ideas on things she never thought she will think about them one day.

Jaina sure was worry about Niko, however, the level of her worrying over the girl was more than normal, she did worry about her ex-lovers before as well other things but not like yesterday when Niko came after hours and she was badly wounded.

Niko heard breathing, her ears moved; Niko turned as she looked at Jaina and smiled "good morning Jaina." She said.

Jaina blushed as she saw Niko noticed her and looked at her "good morning Niko." She said as she smiled. Jaina walked with Niko "what are you making." She asked as she stood next to Niko.

Niko smiled "I am making berries pancakes." She answered.

Jaina looked at the girl "they smell good." As soon as she said that she blushed as her stomach growled, she saw the stack that Niko made, she also saw that the girl already sat the table.

Niko smiled as she heard it "I am be done soon." Niko said.

Jaina nodded "I will make us some tea." She told her.

Niko nodded "alright." She said as she got back to her cooking when the breakfast was ready, the two of them sat and ate breakfast. After the breakfast; Niko once again waved her hand as everything cleaned and on right places.

Jaina was on the couch reading a book, she looked at the halfling who came out of the bathroom "Niko, you should take a bath while you wounded." She said.

Niko blinked "oh, don't worry, my wounds already healed." She said.

"What? It can not be, how they healed over the night?" Jaina looked at the girl before it came back to her mind which was the black blood, Niko's glowing eyes, the tattoos.

Niko sighed "I guess I have to explain everything." She said as she walked to her and sat down next to Jaina "you do remember I told about being different and people do fear me because of being different and what I am to them as well why they kicked me out of the city." She told her.

Jaina listened as she looked the girl "yes you told about that." She said.

Niko looked at her hands "it because I am a monster Jaina, people of Lordaeron see me as a monster which why I was kicked out the city." She said.

"Wait you were living in Lordaeron Orphanage." Jaina said as she looked at the girl who nodded of her, she was silent for a while 'she did live in Lordaeron yet I never see her… wait she is that girl I remember, she was young when I saw her, she was that little girl and always alone even during the children week' She thought "Niko." She called the girl "When you said you are different is it because of the blood, the tattoos and ability to heal during the night?" she asked.

Niko shook her head "no, the tattoos weren't on me first, it because of something else, an accident happened and it got me to show it to them as well the tattoos appeared after that." She looked at her for a moment before she looked at her window, Niko's eyes darkened as she was remembering what happened that day as she stood up and walked to the window, she looked outside and noticed the clouds which it meant it will rain soon.

"Niko."

Niko looked down "I died Jaina." She told her.

Jaina was shocked "What? How?" she asked as she couldn't believe her ears and what just Niko told her "how it is possible you died and you are standing before me?" She looked at her.

Niko looked at her "I know it is impossible to even me thought I was like everyone, if someone died, I died too but that change when I woke up right before I was buried when I opened my eyes everyone started to scream and called all kind of names." She said, "I was called by demon, freak, Abomination, Monster, Scourge." She told her as she hugged herself "I didn't know why I came back to life and when I was attacked by guards along with Prince Arthas." She stopped "I… I change my form ." she added.

Jaina stood up and went to Niko "oh Niko." She said, "it's ok." She added.

Niko as if she was not seeing or hear what Jaina told her "no Jaina, it's not ok, I am a monster of my own." She said, "you won't want to be near me when you see my forms." She added, "yes I do have more than one." She told her.

"it doesn't matter Niko," Jaina told the girl as she stood before her.

"you won't say it if you see them," Niko said as she looked away.

Jaina placed her hand on Niko's shoulder "show me." She told her.

"what?" Niko blinked as she asked.

The archmage smiled gently "show me… let me see your forms." She said.

Niko was silent for few moment after she heard what Jaina just told her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she released it, she opened her greenish-yellow eyes.

"Alright, I will show you." She said as she took steps back, she closed her eyes as her form become black made out of shadows when she opened her eyes, her eyes were glowing greenish yellow.

Jaina watched the girl but when she saw the first form, she was uneasy for a bit but then she noticed something which made her smile "so tell me what you can do with this form?" she asked.

"well I can be one with shadows, it is useful when I move as well in fighting." Niko merged into shadows, Jaina blinked as she looked around "Niko?" she looked the girl.

Shadow form of Niko merged back out as Niko was standing behind Jaina "I am behind you." She said.

That made Jaina jumped and turned around to see shadow form of Niko was standing there "by light Niko that scare the hell out of me, you really become one with shadows." She said.

Niko nodded as she looked at Jaina who looked back at Niko "can I touch you." She asked.

Niko raised her shadow hand as Jaina touched it at first it went through then Niko solidified her hand as Jaina able to touch Niko's hand, bits of shadows were touching Jaina's hand, they felt like gentle and lightly tickling touch.

Jaina removed her hand and looked at Niko "this is amazing Niko." She smiled.

Niko returned to her human form "you really think so?" she asked.

"Yes, this is amazing Niko." Jaina said as she smiled "you are one unique girl." She added.

Niko blushed "I…" she stopped "thank you… that is the first time someone told me that." She added.

"You are welcome Niko." The archmage said as she sat on couch and Niko did the same, it was started to the rain outside, the rest of day, Niko helped Jaina on something in the lab. Jaina found out that Niko was natural in magic and spells which it was surprising that Niko able to work out a spell work formation on her own without any mistakes.

Several months passed since Jaina found out about what was Niko and what Niko able to do. Niko and Jaina spent time on doing their own works as well spend time together and relaxed, sometimes they went on a picnic.

At Dalaran; the council of six were at the meeting as they were discussing theories and ideas about latest research that was done in magic and spell works.

The council of six noticed that Jaina been away for months and none of them aware of where the archmage was nor what she was doing while she was away.

However one day and during a meeting of the council of six sensed a powerful kind of magic one that they never felt nor know of it or who was the magic user, they tried to track it but they failed as it disappeared the same it appeared which leave no trace of it at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark Being**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me.

Note: this chapter is the last chapter in this story, but don't worry; there will be a squeal story for **The Dark Being** , the squeal title will be **In Love with Dark Being**.

 **Chapter 04: To Dalaran.**

Niko came back home after she bought few things and put them in the kitchen and put them in the closets where she stored food items, she noticed Jaina was not around, she stood up' she must be in her lab.' She thought as she went to the door of Jaina's lab and knocked the door "Jaina." She called out.

Niko heard Jaina's voice coming from the other side of the door "Niko come in." Jaina said.

Niko opened the door to see Jaina leaned over the table over something then she stood up and appeared to be thinking "Jaina, is something wrong?" she asked.

The archmage looked at Niko and smiled "oh Niko you are back." She said as she walked to the girl and stopped before steps away from her.

Niko nodded "yes, I bought what we need." she said "so tell me Jaina is something wrong?" she asked again.

"I was working on a potion however there two missing ingredients which I need to know what they are from the tomb," Jaina said as she looked at the girl.

Niko thought for a moment "where you can find that tomb?" she asked

"in Dalaran." Jaina said as she looked at Niko "I teleport there and look for that book and see the two missing ingredients that I need to finish this potion." She added.

"Very well but I will go with you." Niko said "when we were going?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," Jaina answered as she looked at Niko who nodded.

In the morning; Jaina and Niko were awake and ready to go to Dalaran after they have their breakfast now the two stood outside the cabin as Niko cast spells to keep their home hidden and no one can find it but them.

Jaina started to cast the teleportation spell on herself and Niko "ready Niko?" she asked.

The girl nodded "yes I am ready." She answered, "let us go." She added. Jaina nodded as she teleported herself and Niko.

Niko and Jaina appeared in Dalaran and inside portals chamber "come with me Niko." Jaina told Niko as she walked, Niko went with her and walked next to her once they were out, Niko looked around amazed, she remembered reading about Dalaran and knew it was a neutral city as well city of mages.

Jaina." A female voice came and called for Archmage.

Jaina and Niko looked to see a high elf ranger walking to them, the high elf hugged Jaina "Jaina you are back." She said as she smiled at her best friend.

"Vereesa, it's good to see you." Jaina smiled and hugged back the high elf "how are you and the twins?" she asked.

"we are fine." The high elf said, "what about you, where you were, I was worry about you so is Kalecgose." She added, "you know he still loves you." She told her then she noticed the girl behind Jaina.

"Veressa you know I am through and done with him, he and I no longer together nor I want to go back to him. And you know very well why. "Jaina said as she got very cold, Niko placed her hand on Jaina's arm which snapped Jaina out of her dark mood, she looked at the girl and smiled warmly at her.

Veressa saw the girl "so who is this girl?" she asked as eyed the girl in suspicion way, she was studying the girl to determine if she was dangerous or not.

"This is a close friend of mine." Jaina said as she looked at Niko "and to answer your question to where I was all this time, I have been living with Niko for months." She added.

"My name is Niko." The girl introduced herself as she held her hand out.

The high elf reached her hand and shook Niko's hand "nice to meet you." She said.

"Likewise." Niko said as she looked at her and smiled 'who is this Kalecgose….that name is not familiar to me… wait a second that is the Blue Dragon Aspect the one and only leader of blue Dragonflight.' She thought, she saw Jaina and the high elf talking again.

Niko knew that Jaina used to be leader and founder of Theramore because the city was gone then Jaina became the Kirin Tor leader at one point before she leaved it for Khadgar as well leaving the coucil of six.

Jaina, Niko and the high elf walked to Library and once they were in library, Jaina walked as she scanned the book finding what she was looking for and what were the two missing ingredients to complete the potion taking the notes she needed and put the tomb back as soon as she done, Veressa suggested that Jaina and Niko joined her for lunch, the two accepted.

At lunchtime; Veressa, Jaina, and Niko were at Hero's welcoming inn and have lunch there, Jaina and Veressa talked awhile Niko was eating her second plate, Niko stopped eating as smell caught her nose 'that smell of a dragon.' She looked at the door to see a half-elf male, however, something was strange about him that made Niko used a cover-up spell to keep him from defect her and able to surpassed him so he won't sense her no matter how good in magic, the half-elf male has shoulder length blue hair, he wore a brown leather armor.

The half-elf male scanned the inn before his eyes fall the table where Jaina, Niko, and Veressa sitting, he went to them and stood not far from Jaina "Jaina my love, I missed you." He said, "I see you decide to give us another chance." He added.

Jaina rolled her eyes but then she noticed the strange look in Niko's eyes, she saw that look before, she then stood up and faced Kelc "I don't miss you Kelc why would I miss you." She said as she glared at him and "No Kelc, I didn't decide to give us another chance, we are done and through." She added.

"But honey." Kelc tried to sweet talk her.

"I am not your honey Kelc, you better get that right." Jaina hissed.

"Oh come on my love, just let us talk, kiss and makeup, you will see it will be fine," Kelc said as he reached to pull Jaina into kiss only he got slap by female archmage. He looked at her "no you will come with you, now Jaina forcibly or willingly." He said as he gripped her arm.

"No." Jaina refused "let go Kelc, I won't go anywhere with you." She said as she tried to free her arm from him but he held her arm tightly.

Kelc groaned in pain as he suddenly forced to her go Jaina's arm, Jaina looked to see Niko gripped harder on his two his fingers in a painful way and she forced him to let go "when a lady told you a no and she doesn't want to go with you then she really meant that." She said as her tone was cold.

Kelc looked at her "and who are you little brat to get between me and my love?" he asked.

"You and your love?" Niko asked in a mocking tone "I did hear it correctly that you two are not together that mean she is not your lover as you claim." She said as she twisted two of his fingers as he winced.

"Don't get involve brat, this is between my lover and me," Kelc said.

"Ex-lover." Both Jaina and Niko corrected him. Jaina looked at Veressa "I am going Veressa." She said, "Niko time to leave." She added.

"Right behind you." With that she let go of him and followed Jaina, Kelc ran to Niko to fight being a dragon aspect he was powerful as archmage and warrior.

Jaina saw him "Niko watch out." She warned the girl who moved out of the way, she turned around as she punched him in the face which sent him flying into the wall and he has a broken nose.

Niko looked at Jaina who has a mix of emotions "let us go home." The archmage told Niko.

"Agreed." Niko said before she and Jaina teleported away.

Jaina and Niko reappeared near their home, Niko nodded to Jaina to get into cabin awhile Niko worked on special spell work to remove any spell that may set to track them, Niko kept doing that to keep the cabin hidden so no one annoyed them.

Jaina was already back inside the cabin as she sat on couch awhile her mind has many thoughts; she covered her eyes with her hand.

Niko nodded in satisfaction and went to the cabin and entered it, she closed the door as she removed her gears and put them away, she saw Jaina 'she has a mix of emotions and thoughts at the moment.' She thought 'thanks to that male.' She rolled her eyes then sighed 'well I have to do something and make her feel better.' She went to Jaina and sat down next to her.

Jaina didn't seem to notice Niko till Niko sat next to her, she removed her hand and looked at her "Niko, I am sorry." She apologized as she was sincere in her apologize.

Niko looked at her as her ear moved a bit "for what?" she asked.

"For involve you in that matter between me and Kelc." Jaina said, "he nearly hurt you." She added.

Niko looked at her "don't worry about it much Jaina, you looked like you needed help and that what I did." She said, "Besides he couldn't even lay finger on me even if he tries." She said.

Jaina sighed as she looked at Niko "it's time to tell you what was between me and Kelc and how it started." She said.

"I listen to you Jaina." Niko said as she waited for Jaina to start telling her.

Jaina took a deep breath and told her about what happened that day and how her own beliefs of peace changed after she done telling Niko, she was crying, Niko reached for her and held her close, she hugged her and let Jaina cried.

Niko let Jaina cried till Jaina was worn out from crying, Niko helped Jaina to go to bed, she went outside the bedroom to give Jaina a privacy to change into a nightgown. When Niko was back, Jaina was sitting on the bed and was in nightgown "get some rest Jaina." She said.

Jaina nodded as she laid down and closed her eyes, Niko watched her for a moment then closed the door. Niko sat on the couch she was thinking over what Jaina told her, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths to control of rage she felt and how much she wanted to just teleported to Dalaran and beat Kelc's light off. She held herself back for now and will deal with it in future knowing she will encounter Kelc in future.

THE END….

well, know that there is a part here in a story that has Kelc in it but I will say this sorry to Kelc/Jaina fans but this is the story that is not Kelc and Jaina theme it is my own. don't worry this story is just a warm up, I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading.

feel free to comment.


End file.
